LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Finale/Transcript
(Slimer, Batty, Popsicle, Raynell and her kids are seen sitting out on the beach together. Anne is seen in Popsicle's arms as she pets her head) Anne: *Happy hum* Popsicle: Awww. Raynell: Cute as ever Anne! Kane: Hey! What about me!? I wanna be pet to! Batty: All right come here you. (Batty grabs Kane and starts to pet his head) Kane: *Happy hum* Raynell: Happy now Kane? Kane: Yeah! Batty: Heh. Popsicle: Ah hey! (Anne is seen pretending to bite on Popsicle's finger) Popsicle: What are you doing girly? Anne: Grrr! I got you now! Popsicle: Oh well you're a little stinker aren't you? Raynell: Anne what are you doing? Anne: Playing! Raynell: Oh. Anne: Grrr! Popsicle: Okay that's enough. Stop it. Anne: Make me! Popsicle:.... Raynell: Ooooh. Kane: She challenged you Pop! Popsicle: Okay. You wanna play like that? (Popsicle easily grabs Anne and pulls her off and lifts her up) Popsicle: Got ya! Anne: Ah! Awwww. Popsicle: Gotcha Anne. Anne: Man, I suck at this game! Popsicle: Heh. Anne: But I won't give up that easily! (Anne tries to nibble on Popsicle's arm) Anne: I'll beat you! Popsicle: Is that right? Anne: Hm? Popsicle: Because there's one thing that I know is guaranteed to beat even the strongest Targhul Infants. Kane: Huh? Anne: W-What is that? Popsicle:..... (Popsicle then grabs Anne and starts tickling her) Popsicle: This! (Anne starts to giggle like crazy) Popsicle: Haha! Got the little trouble maker now! Raynell: Oof. Kane: Man, poor sis. But she did pretty much ask for it. Popsicle: So Anne, still wanna try and beat me in that fight? Anne: *Giggling* PLEASE POP!! YOU WIN I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!!! Popsicle; All right I think you your lesson little girl. (Popsicle stops and Anne starts panting) Kane: You okay sis? Anne: I've been both defeated and humiliated.... Kane: Heh. Batty: She's a fighter ain't she? Raynell: That's her dad showing. Batty: Heh, yeah. ???: *Voice* Hey! (The group sees Zulu approaching) Zulu: I'm not that much of a fighter. Anne: *Gasp* DADDY!!! Kane: DAD!! Zulu: Hey kids! (Zulu walks over as Anne and Kane go and hug Zulu) Raynell: Hey sweetie. Zulu: Hey Ray-Ray. (Zulu bends down and kisses Raynell on the forehead) Raynell: *Blushes and smiles* Kane: Eww dad! Zulu: Heh. Raynell: What are you doing here honey? Zulu: Just came to see my queen. Raynell: Oh you. Zulu: *Smile* Batty: Awwww! Slimer: So cute! (Raynell gets up and hugs Zulu and her kids) Raynell: I'm so happy to have such a great family. Zulu: Me to. Anne: Aww mommy, daddy. Kane: We love you guys. (Batty looks at the scene then looks at Slimer) Slimer: *Smile* Batty: Hey Slimy. Slimer: Hm? Batty: You uhhh.... Slimer: What is it? Batty: Can I... can I talk you? Alone? Slimer: Alone? Where? Batty: The roof of the mansion. Slimer: Um... Okay? (The two get up and walk away before Batty takes Slimer and flies her onto the roof) Batty: Here we go. Slimer: Why did we have to go on the roof for this? Batty: I just wanna make sure we're alone. (Batty lands and lets Slimer go) Slimer: Oh wow. Its a pretty view up here. Batty: Yeah. It is. (Batty looks at Slimer as she says that) Slimer: So... What did you wanna talk about? Batty: Slimy.... You... You like me. Right? Slimer: What? Of course I do silly! You're my best friend and the coolest girl ever! Batty: N-No. Not like that. Slimer: Huh? Batty: I mean, do you......love me? Slimer: Huh??? Batty: *Sigh* Slimy.... I've been holding this in me for years but... After today I have to say it. (Batty goes up and takes Slimer's hands in hers) Batty: I love you Slimer. Slimer: You... You love me? Batty: Yeah. Even more then the Queen. Slimer: *Turns red a little* B-Batty... Batty: I wanna be with you. I want to have adorable half slime half bat babies with you. I want the two of us to stay together. Forever. Slimer:....I-I..... Batty: Look, I know this sounds sudden, but my love for you is true Slimy. Nothing can ever change that. Slimer:.... (Batty decides to take the intentitive and kiss Slimer on the lips) Slimer: !!! (Batty kisses Slimer for a full 10 seconds and backs off) Batty:... So... What do you think? Slimer:...………. Batty: ...S-Slimer…? (Slimer then goes and kisses Batty back for 10 seconds as well) Slimer:........ Batty:........... (Slimer backs away and smiles) Slimer: I think that sounds wonderful Batty. Batty: *Happy gasp* Slimy! Slimer: I bet our babies will look like the cutest things EVER! Batty: Damn right they will! They'll have your cute little face! Slimer: No they'll have your cutie wings! Batty: Oh Slimy. Slimer: Oh Batty. (The two wrap they're arms around each other) Batty: I think its time for some more kissy kissy. Don't you? Slimer: Shame I won't be able to kiss other girls now. But as long as I have you, that'll be just fine. Batty: I'll let you rub my belly as well. Slimer: Heh, okay then Batty. Batty: *Smile* (The two continue kissing, happy that they've fallen in love as the sun sets on their grand and amazing day with their friends) THE END..... Category:LOTM: Slimer and Batty's Grand Day Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts Category:Spinoffs Category:Finales